Badly Written Play that may or may not have to do with the wall
by mewmewidontknow
Summary: Cats really don't even like this play sadly. :(


The kidnapping

Characters: Melisa Breyman Kara Norvell Stage setting: something that looks like an old basement (maybe darken lighting or something that gives off creepy basement vibe) a chair someone tied up and blind folded, and a desk with a piece of paper near by.

Melisa: (seems to be asleep and then jerks up) Where am I?... My head kinda hurts... Is there anybody there? Anybody? Ugh, I'm all tied up... Wait, oh gosh, that can't mean... I'll not be subjective to your alien expierments. Let me go! Let me go!(start moving around trying to brake loss)

Kara: (enters in a rush to try to the quite person down covering mouth.) Shhh, shut up!

Melisa:( bites Kara's hand)

Kara: AHhh! What the heck! Stop biting my hand (moves away hand from mouth and hits Melisa on the head.

Melisa: Where the hell I'm I? I'm in your spaceship somebody help me!

Kara: (Cover mouth again but in an awkward fashion with both hand that allows Melisa not to bite. I told you to shut up!  
(voice from of stage)

Mother: What was that dear!? Are you and your friend getting a well alright down there. (this part can be read by a volentire in the audience or recorded)

Kara: Uhh er yeah we'er fine!( shout back and then whispers to Melisa) You better quite down or else.

Mother: Okay well I have to leave for work so I left some soup and some sandwhichs in the fridge.

Kara: Yeah all right mom!

Mother: oh and also don't forget to turn the stove off or burn after warming up the soup or you'll haa

Kara: Yeah, I know mom!

Mother: okay well love you bye have a good time with your friend and

Kara: Mom just go!  
Mother: Okay okay. (maybe here slight sound of door shut.

Kara: (Lets go of Melisa)

Melisa: Where the hell are we why does your aliean mom have to go to work?.. Do alieans even eat soup!?

Kara: (unblind folds) It's me you stupid good for nothing skipper. What the hell why are you talking abut alieans?

Melisa: (looks at b) Kara!? Did you tie me up like this!? What this about? oh, my god i'm so sorry I stole your walt i swear i was going to give it back! Are you go to kill me? Please, please don't kill me! door opens or some kind sound indacating mother enter the house ( Melisa tries to scream Kara cover Melisa's mouth) MOther calls: I forgot my keys, are you sure you guys are alright down there

Kara:Yep I'm sure (Melisa struggels)

mother: okay well if you say so. bye honey! (Leaves.)

Kara: man that was a close one... Where the hell have you been! You like missed a week of school in a raw, where the hell have you been! oh, could you leave me all alone! I was like stuck in dramam with nothing to do beacuse you haden't sent me the skript and then when I message me you say you haven't finshed it!... wait what did you say about my walt?

Melisa: uhh, well you see wait i mean the school thing i don't know where the walt thing came from... (indcate lieing my glancing to the left or away from kara)

Kara:Oh... Where you even sick!? You seem fine to me!

Melisa: well you see uhh.. Well you know that movie Ferris Bueller's Day Off?

Kara: Never heard off it..

Melisa: It's about this guy who take a day off and does some really awesome stuff instead of going to school and .Well I watched and decided I really wanted to do somethng like, but then when it came down to it I coulden't think of anything do to so I just sat in my room watching the movie over and over agian and then got board of it and watched some documtinet on supernaturl stuff...

Kara: Well that's stupied. You freaking idoit how could you spend a week doing somthing so meanless!?

Melisa: I don't know... It just kinda happened...

Kara: We need to finsh that Scrip B A.S.P, and your not leaving until you've finshed writing it down to the very last word.

Melisa: Fine fine... I guess well start on it... I mean like you didn't have to go all crazy and..

Kara: Shut up and start wrighting!

Melisa: Okay fine... Umm Kara?...

Kara: What!?

Melis:... My hands are tied...

Kara: oh... (pasuse thoughtfuly) Okay well I just write for you.

Melisa: good Idea I have really bad hand writing anyways... Um Okay soo what was our idea agian?

Kara: I think it was... A hobo and a vampire that meet up in a walmart..

Melisa: Okay I guess well just have to expand from there...

Kara: yeah... (both paause)

Melisa: Well we good... nah...  
(long slient pasue(6seconds)

Kara: K what if we make them love intrests?

Melisa: Well I don't I guess that would be okay but I kinda think it a bad Idea. it depends on how they meet.

Kara: Well I guess they could meet like the store...

Melisa: Why is the hobo and the vampire even in the Grocy store?

kara: Well the hobo found some money and is trying to get some cheap food or whatever and I guess the vampire is looking for a victum...?

Melisa: Nah too unproperl... Hey Kara how did you get me hear anyways? All I can remember is leaving the house and going for a walk and then waking up hear...

Kara:Oh, that's easy I just got the mafli to help me.

Melisa: Oh that seems proplem, (pause agian A starts looking around the room boardly well b tapes the paper on the paper.

Kara: K I've got it! A sale person and a costomer!

Melisa: Well okay sure... and the sales person is like selling what?

Kara: ... I don't know. You should be the one thinking about the scrpit not me! You owe me!

Melisa: Fine fine... Do you always just capture group parttners if they don't help or miss or whatever.

Kara: No, but I've just got so freaking tired of doing crap on my own, dude stop getting us side tracked!

Melida: Man that most have sucked..

Kara: What the hell, your one to say that! You better get the freaking get over the freaking righters block or I'll smash a block, that is your head...

Melisa:.. (giggles) What kind of insult is that, man if that was part of a script that would be a pretty bad script. (both actors look to seriously at the audisen then go back to acting... )  
Kara: Just freaking do it! (threatens with pencial)

Melisa: Wow calm down there buddy, I'll get write on it... Okay I've got it... or I think I've got it.  
B: Okay what is it then? A: K so I remember my grade 8 teacher would always talk about how there was this wierd play thing were the gods would come down from the heavens and would fix the the promblem and that's how the play would end.  
B: okay and...?  
A: well we could have this guy talk to himself for a really long time, beacuse you know it has to be a long skrip and stuff and then he could drop and pencial and he dosen't know where it went and then is like oh no I can't find my pencail! and then something that is like godly is like.  
I'm godly or magical or something and I've heard you cries here is a pecnial. And then this character goes on for a long time. and then the end...  
B: well that sounds okay. K you tel me it I'll write it down

A:Okay. Stage, Setting pretty much anywere maybe just a desk with a pencial and a pieace of paper on it. And character are Man and God/wizard. Got that down?  
B: Yep.  
A: okay then the man the man is talking out load to himself. "man this report is going to take me forever to do. Man I whish blah blah blah

Kara: ... You can't just say blah blah blah

Melisa: Well it's a draft so we can just think about it later... Hey... have you always had that wierd alien stauge in the coner?(moves head looking to the corner of the whole room (not just the stage))

Kara: What the heck are you, (turns head Screams) and runs of stage..

Melisa: Don't leave me like this! Come back! Don't come closer you alian freak! no no noooooo! (lights dem out...) 


End file.
